phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)
The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack is a soundtrack to Phineas and Ferb, containing 26 songs from Season 1. (Along with songs from Phineas and Ferb Get Busted and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) which were Season 1 episodes in other countries) About the CD Release dates The original report from Tommy2.netTommy2.net report http://tommy2.net/content/?p=2254 cited that the initial February 10, 2009 release date had been pushed back to August 4th. An advertisment card included in the showed that it would have a July 7 release date (see picture below). The Playlist was published in June 2009. On June 26th, the release date was pushed back to September 22, 2009Tommy2.net report http://tommy2.net/content/?p=5712. This has been confirmed on the Walt Disney Records website. Import versions of the soundtrack are listed on the Amazon.com and EMI Music UK. Both originally would be available on September 14, 2009, but were changed to September 29 and September 28, respectively. Artists The artists credited with each song vary between in-universe characters and real-world singers. If a character is seen singing the song in an episode, they receive the credit as the singer. For example, Ferb is credited for Backyard Beach. For other songs like Truck Drivin' Girl , Phineas and Ferb participated in the song, but were not the lead singers. Danny Jacob is credited as the singer. Artwork The advertisement included in the Disney Channel Playlist showed that the Phineas and Ferb TV Series Soundtrack would be released on July 7, 2009 and would have 28 songs. Digital releases The album is available at iTunes Store, and as of October 19, 2009 it's also available at the online music service Spotify. Planet Premiere The soundtrack had a "Planet Premiere" on Radio Disney on Saturday, September 19, 2009 at 4 pm PT/7 pm ET with an encore broadcast on Sunday, September 20, 2009 at 9 am PT/12 pm ET. (See picture in the gallery below. The information for this event at Radio Disney has now been changed for their next event featuring Selena Gomez & The Scene.) The Planet Premiere was hosted by Radio Disney DJ Ernie, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Bonus Material The soundtrack contains an UnlockMoreRock feature which is a 27th track. By inserting the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack CD in your computer, you can listen to F Games, but it will not provide a download for it. International Releases According to Tommy Amper the German version of the soundtrack will be released sometime around November 2010. A Spanish-language version of the soundtrack was released in Spain in May, 2010. Chart Performance The U.S. Billboard charts are released nine days before the listed chart date (for example, the Week of October 10 chart was released on October 1). Bold represents the highest ranking to date. Gallery File:PlanetPremire.png|Radio Disney website showing information of the soundtrack's planet premire. File:SoundtrackInsertInterior1.png|Interior cover insert artwork. File:SoundtrackInterior2.png|Interior cover insert track listing. File:SoundtrackInsertBack.png|The back of the insert. File:Disney Channel Playlist back cover.jpg|''Disney Channel Playlist'' insert. One of the first ads to show the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack. Soundtrack cover spain.jpg|Cover of the Spain version External links * The album's page on Walt Disney Records' website * Amazon.com - US release, ASIN: B002M2N9KW * Best Buy.com * walmart.com * Amazon.com - Import CD, ASIN: B002JCMZ3C * EMI Music UK - Import CD, Catalog Number: 688 5232 * Phineas and Ferb; Original TV Soundtrack (All-Music Guide.com) References Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks